


Say My Name And Let Me Be Yours

by ImogenSmiley



Series: Reigisa [12]
Category: Free!
Genre: Canon Compliant, Doubt, Drabble, Established Hazuki Nagisa/Ryuugazaki Rei, Established Relationship, Free! Eternal Summer Episode Three, Hurt/Comfort, I Love You, Insecurity, Jealousy, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Past Hazuki Nagisa/ Matsuoka Rin - Freeform, Saying I Love You, Season Two Episode Three, Set immediately after Episode 3, Writemas, first I love you, free eternal summer, reassurance, writemas 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:35:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21755380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImogenSmiley/pseuds/ImogenSmiley
Summary: Nagisa had never been so conflicted when he had watched his boyfriend in the Samezuka pool, getting instruction from Rin Matsuoka. Maybe it was the fact that his ex-boyfriend was teaching him instead, or maybe it was because it was someone that wasn’t him.Either way, he was proud of him, but at the same time, he couldn’t help but hate he wasn’t the person to teach him. He’d tried so hard before, and it had all been futile.
Relationships: Hazuki Nagisa/Ryuugazaki Rei, Past Hazuki Nagisa/ Matsuoka Rin
Series: Reigisa [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1531475
Kudos: 14





	Say My Name And Let Me Be Yours

They’d walked from school, hair still wet, completely in-step. Rei had dominated the conversation, a rare sight indeed, but both boys walked with tears in their eyes. The train station was desolate and the couple stood beneath the stairs, fingers entwined, the taller of the pair gushing about the what had happened just moments ago. The violet haired boy had managed to learn how to swim with Rin-san’s help and not inconvenience anyone.

He was so proud, and rightly so, learning to swim at a late age was an immeasurable feat, and to finally be able to swim each stroke, instead of sinking to the bottom of the pool like a submarine, was something his teammates hadn’t expected him to be able to do, especially so soon after he’d choked again.

Sure it was mean to think it, Nagisa knew that, but his boyfriend was amazing at so many things, did it reall matter of the stoke he was best at was butterfly? He didn’t think so.

But he’d gone, and amazed everyone, just like he always did, turning around and calling a team meeting, leaping into the pool and swimming each of the stokes like in an individual medley. Backstroke, then breast, then butterfly, and crawl. And, as far as Rei knew, he’d done that all without any of his team worrying or knowing!

Nagisa didn’t want to take that away from him. Even though he had seen him, and swallowed his pride to keep from calling out. It had been hard and he’d done his best to keep his feelings in check. But seeing that – something so tender and intimate, with his ex-boyfriend, and his current boyfriend was really hard to process.

Part of him wasn’t ready to ask all of the questions that had plagued his mind during the following weeks, where Rei was still avoiding his responsibilities at the swim club in order to make it to Samezuka Academy in time for a private session with Rin-chan. Was it because Nagisa wasn’t good enough? Was he going to leave him? He’d be a fool not to find Rin-chan attractive, all of the boys on their team did. Even Haru-chan and Mako-chan, with as much respect as they could, expressed that they couldn’t deny that Rin-chan had gotten really attractive in the time he was away.

Rei-chan knew as well as the rest of the boys that Rin-chan was an old sceptic wound that he’d done his best to medicate and conceal. For years, he’d wondered about Rin-chan and whether he still thought of him, he was the closest thing to love that a ten-year-old could understand. And, sure, he was over Rin-chan. Things had changed and he had gotten older but he couldn’t help but fear, deep down within him, that Rei-chan would be swayed by the same things which drew him to Rin-chan all those years ago.

Was he stupid? No. Not when Rin-chan was Rin-chan and Rei-chan had such an affinity with the beautiful. It was like comparing a polymer clay ice cream to Michelangelo’s David, and attempting to say that the ice cream was the better of the two. Nobody, within a reasonable doubt, would agree.

But Rei-chan was so happy…

Nagisa didn’t want to take that away from him, but he couldn’t help but hold onto his boyfriend’s hand just a bit tighter than before. His legs buckling slightly.

Rei seemed to notice. Of course he did, he was Rei-chan.

The violet eyed teen glanced at his boyfriend, the sudden squeeze on his hand stopping his train of thought in its tracks. He turned his head completely to Nagisa and offered him a smile. The blond didn’t reciprocate.

Nagisa, instead, gazed up at his boyfriend with glassy magenta eyes, “Rei-chan…”

“Nagisa-kun, are you okay?”

“Rei-chan, please don’t leave me!”

Rei winced, just like he had done a few weeks ago when he’d latched onto his leg, begging him not to quit the swim club. Rei hiccupped, and wriggled his hand out of his boyfriend’s latch to, albeit hesitantly, open his arms to him.

The train they were hoping to get home pulled into the station. But neither moved to board it. They could sit around and wait for it. It wouldn’t be the first time they’d be late home, and wouldn’t be the last. If fatigue took them on the ride home, they could fall asleep to the lullaby of the carriage on the tracks. They’d done it so many times in the previous summer. Sometimes even ending up over an hour away because they’d both nodded off and missed their stops.

Missing a train was the least of Rei’s concerns.

Nagisa, instead of barrelling into Rei’s open arms, took hold of his hands, tugging them down. He wasn’t feeling restrictive physical contact in his emotional state. That was fine.

“Rei-chan, please.”

“Nagisa-kun, I would never-”

“You don’t need to say that if you don’t mean it, Rei-chan. I could never compete with Rin-chan!”

“Rin-cha-” Rei’s cheeks burned crimson, “Nagisa-kun what does Rin-san have to do with this?”

“Rei-chan, Rin-chan is so much better than me! It’s okay!”

Rei shook his head, his glasses slipping down the bridge of the nose, but he didn’t push them back up. His eyes were on his boyfriend, insecure, trembling and frantic.

“Rin-san might be attractive, but I would never turn my head from you, Nagisa-kun. I did this, all of this to impress you. I didn’t want to inconvenience you, or the team anymore. I knew I was being bothersome to our team and when I confided in Rin-san he laughed and offered to try to help. It was nothing more than that, my heart belongs to you, Nagisa-kun. Nobody else.”

The blonde nodded, “You mean that, Rei-chan?”

“Of course, I’d never cheat on you. You’re the best thing that happened to me, Nagisa-kun. I-”

Rei blushed, his cheeks turning scarlet. He turned away from his boyfriend and took a shaky breath.

“I?”

“I love you, Nagisa-kun.”

“I love you, too, Rei-chan!”

The blond barrelled into his boyfriend’s arms and embraced him, standing on his tiptoes and kissing him. They were going to be stuck at the train station for half an hour, but they had each other. They could text their parents later; lie and say they missed the train home clearing up after practice. That wasn’t important anymore. What mattered most was that, regardless of anything else, they had each other, holding their hands.


End file.
